


Kitty Wants to Play Rough

by DraceDomino



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Chasing, Choking, F/F, Futanari, Mating Press, Rough Sex, Secret girlfriends, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, bad cat jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: When Tigress steals a piece of movie history, it's up to Ivy to chase her down! Can the scrappy girl from Boston catch the stealthy super thief before she escapes?!Yeah, actually, but only because Tigress wants to be caught. Turns out the two have been secretly seeing each other for some time now, and while Ivy wishes her girlfriend would be down for some sweet handholding and cuddling, Sheena is allllll about the rough sex. Relationship woes!
Relationships: Ivy/Tigress
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Kitty Wants to Play Rough

Kitty Wants to Play Rough  
-by Drace Domino 

The only thing better than running was getting caught. Tigress giggled as she vaulted over a luggage cart in the middle of the hallway, elegantly landing with perfect posture and glancing over her shoulder. At the end of the hall there was a beast rushing towards her, one filled with incredible strength yet nowhere near the grace of the feline-themed thief. Where Tigress danced around the obstacles in the hotel hall Ivy simply knocked them over, charging ahead and counting on her durable physique to help her momentum stay steady. She was slower than her prey, but then...the reward for catching her would be all the sweeter.

“You really need to pick up the pace, Ivy.” Tigress cooed, and blew a kiss to Ivy from the other side of the hall. Her opposite hand held aloft a beautiful necklace - a heart shape in rich blue cubic zirconia set in a white gold frame. Famous to anyone that was a fan of romance movies, and the reason Tigress was visiting Hollywood that day. Well...one of the reasons. “The Heart of the Ocean’s materials aren’t worth that much, but Countless Cleo just loves gaudy memorabilia like this! She’ll shower me with praise and rewards for this one...this little kitty’s going to earn her treat.”

“Tigress, get yer butt back here right now!” Ivy roared as she kept rushing ahead, knocking over a food service cart as she did so. Pumping her arms and legs as hard as she could, her red hair dancing around her face with every step, her eyes narrowed as she got within ten feet of her target. “I ain’t foolin’ around, and Cahmen isn’t here to pull me off of you!”

When she finally closed the distance to Tigress, the graceful thief was quick to dodge. She dropped to her knees to duck under Ivy’s swinging arms, did a sliding kick to dart between her stomping legs, and then darted right back up again. Ivy was left stumbling with the slender, cat-masked woman behind her, and Tigress leaned in close to push her lips to the edge of the redhead’s ear.

“That’s what I’m counting on, baby.” A teasing laugh came a split second before she slapped a hand against Ivy’s rump, squeezing fiercely with her claws just barely extended. It was enough to snag Ivy’s pants and make her offer a sharp yelp, and Tigress was quick to dance back the way she came. Finding herself at a door halfway down the hall, she once more dangled the Heart of the Ocean from a finger while looking back at the stewing redhead in the distance. “Better get to me before I get to the window. Kitty wants to go outside and play~”

“Tigress! You pain in the a-grrr!” Ivy spun, muscles taut and one eye twitching in frustration. She barely had a chance to glance Tigress before the woman darted inside the hotel room, and with a heavy grunt was quick to give chase. As she did so, Ivy grumbled to herself, eyes rolling as she did so. “...this is gettin’ outta hand, Ivy.”

By the time Ivy made it through the door, Tigress plan became abundantly clear. The playful thief was nowhere near the window, and instead sprawled out on a freshly-made bed, the Heart of the Ocean dangling from her neck. Her mask had been discarded and Ivy was treated to the sharp blue eyes of the VILE agent, staring her down while she wore a ruby red smirk of profound, smug contentment. As Ivy slammed the door behind her, Tigress gestured to the nearby window, allowing her smile to melt into a cute pout as she did so.

“The window was stuck.” She purred, and then lifted her shoulders in a little shrug. “Looks like you’ve caught me, Ivy. Foiled again by the muscle behind Black Sheep’s operation.”

“I told you not to call her that anymore.” Ivy huffed, and stomped the last few feet needed to stand at the foot of the bed. She thrust her hand forward in a commanding gesture, giving her an irate look framed by sweat-marked hair. “Hand it over, Sheena. Why we always gotta play these games, huh? Why can’t we just go to the friggin' movies or something?”

“Because this is so much more fun, Ivy!” Came the excited giggle she received as a response, and Tigress’ hands began to stretch out. She didn’t bother removing the Heart of the Ocean, but she did slip fingers against the front zipper of her outfit, slowly starting to yank it down inch by seductive, slow inch. Ivy was being her usual fussy self, but Tigress had no trouble noticing, the further down her zipper went the more Ivy paid attention. “You know what I want. If you think I’m going to give you the Heart of the Ocean, you better be prepared to make me yowl like a cat...in...heat.”

“Sheena…”

“This kitten plays rough!” Tigress beamed, just as her breasts fell free of her outfit. Perfectly sculpted, she sported a modest-sized chest that served her well in her second story work. Not too big that they’d get in her way, but big enough to catch a few eyes. Firm, smooth, and sporting excited, stiffened pink nipples in the heat of the moment. She continued oozing out of her leather outfit while Ivy watched, keeping the stolen necklace around her throat the entire time. “You owe me, after all. Do you really think you would’ve caught me in Ontario? Or in Stonehenge? Oh, and don’t even get me started with Kyoto…”

“Nnnnnng, fine, fine, I get it!” Ivy grunted, and folded her arms across her chest in a huff. “We’ll do it your way, Sheena, but next time we’re gonna cuddle up on the couch and eat popcorn!”

Tigress merely giggled, and outright refused to say if she agreed to those terms or not. Regardless, Ivy finally started to peel her clothes off, grumbling the entire time.

All she wanted was to have a cute blonde girlfriend to snuggle with. What she had was an adrenaline-addicted lunatic that could only get off when she was brutally manhandled.

Relationships were complicated.

***

“Ohh, you really know how to make me...purr!” If Tigress’ demands for rough sex weren’t going to be the death of Ivy, the cat puns were. Still, the more that Ivy stripped the blonde of her skintight outfit, the more tolerant she grew of Tigress’ eccentricities. That slender figure was stripped bare before her before too long with nothing but the Heart of the Ocean dangling from her throat, bouncing up and down between that lovely, modest bust. Tigress was a writhing mess of excitement by the time she lowered her hands to Ivy’s lap, going right for the prize that lurked there. A thick and perfect cock sticking straight out, her lap shaved smooth enough to show that she had a few cute freckles resting on her region. Tigress’ hands didn’t make it around Ivy’s member for very long, however, as the tomboy smacked her hand away before offering a little growl.

“You want it that bad, Sheena? Then we’re doin’ it my way!” Ivy’s bare figure was an impressive sight. Far from her girlfriend’s slender frame, she was broad-shouldered and sturdy, with a chest that was mostly flat thanks to her toned muscles. There was a strength hiding within Ivy that was put to good use as she flipped Tigress over on the bed, making the blonde give a tiny grunt as her belly slammed to the mattress. She wasn’t lying flat for long as Ivy scooped a hand under her lap and yanked her upward, positioning the thief to rest on her knees and elbows in a prone, submissive position. When the sudden, swift spank came across her rear, Tigress practically howled in delight, her fingers digging in against the pillow as she heard Ivy’s voice chase after. “You asked for it, and I’m gonna give it to ya!”

“Mmm...please do…” Tigress shuddered as she felt Ivy’s fingers dart close, moving to press against her pussy nestled between those slender thighs. She greeted the other girl’s touch with folds that had been soaked since the chase began, and she bucked her hips backward to encourage Ivy to probe her deep and fiercely. “Leave some bruises this time, baby...gives me something to remember you by while we’re apart…”

“Friggin' hell, you’re a crazy chick.” Ivy whispered under her breath, but kept to her work regardless. One, two, three fingers suddenly worked inside of Tigress and started to twist, grinding against the girl’s trembling walls as they attempted to milk her digits. Tigress made delighted squeaking noises as she continued to twitch and quiver, her knees sliding further apart to make room for as many fingers as her girlfriend wished to ram her with. Normally, Ivy would take the time to work her whole fist inside, but she was already low on time. She’d have to check in with Carmen before too long, and that meant getting right to the heart of things. “Try not to scream too loud this time, alright?! Rather not get a bunch of stares from these fancypants Hollywood types when I leave!”

“No promises~” Came the cooing reply, and it was the best that Tigress could offer. She was giddy with excitement by the time Ivy slapped her meaty cock underneath her pussy, crashing flesh against flesh again and again to tease her sensitive clit. By the time Ivy took a tight fistful of Tigress’ hair with her juice-slickened fingers, the thief was at the very height of pleasure...only to be pushed over the edge just as easily as Ivy penetrated her. Tigress’ eyes went crossed, her body was sent into a frantic overdrive of delight, and she immediately disobeyed Ivy’s request to not scream at the top of her lungs.

Sheena yowled. Whether it was a genuine display of her profane lust or just another elaborate cat pun, the master thief made quite the racket as Ivy started to fuck her. Clawing at the sheets, hanging her mouth so wide open that lines of drool escaped the corners, flailing and whimpering and gasping, there was no end to the clamor that Tigress caused. Her tender, tight pussy was claimed by every inch of Ivy’s enormous cock, stretched taut and forced to endure impact after impact down to the very hilt.

There was no question that despite Ivy’s preference for the softer interactions she was holding nothing back. Once her cock was snugly fit within her girlfriend’s pussy instinct was quick to take over, and the tomboy’s body began to move of its own volition. The hand fiercely gripping Sheena’s hair, the other clapping against her rear again and again and again in a series of ferocious spanks, and the thrusts that plowed to the other girl’s core with intense, driving gestures...ten seconds ago, Ivy was wistful for a long walk on the beach with her girlfriend. Now? Now, she was an angry, horny beast ready to claim this cat in heat.

“Y...Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Ohh, punish me, baby! I’m soooooo bad!” Tigress’ yowling only continued louder and louder, and she barely managed to push herself up to her elbows. The Heart of the Ocean continued to flail around her throat, and when she looked back over her shoulder - or at least as much as Ivy’s grip on her hair would allow - she had a frantic look on her face. Mouth wide open and glistening with drool, eyes snapped open with twitching glee, and her tongue dangling in between her pleading words. “F-Fuck your little tiger slut! Fuck her until she breaks, baby!”

Ivy’s powerful, naked frame was trembling with pleasure and the steady breakdown of her own hesitations. The grip of her thieving girlfriend was like nothing she ever knew elsewhere, and Ivy had to consciously hold herself back before popping off before Tigress was finally sated. The blonde was a ravenous slut indeed, desperate to be fucked and manhandled and claimed like a piece of horny meat, and it was Ivy’s job to give her everything she wanted. After a few long moments of powerful drillings from behind Ivy finally gave a sudden grunt, and her hands dropped to Sheena’s waist once more. With her grip tight and her cock hilted, she suddenly flopped Tigress over onto her back once more - spinning her dick inside of her as she did so.

“Grrraaaaa! You pain in the ass! I’ll fuckin’ show you how mad you make me!” Ivy hissed as she slammed her girlfriend to her back, suddenly lunging forward to resume claiming her. She pulled Tigress’ legs up and over her shoulders and lifted herself from the balls of her feet on the mattress, practically folding her in half as she forced the girl into a mating press. Tigress’ knees were beside her own head and Ivy’s face was looming mere inches above her own, teeth clenched and her own dangling threads of spit hanging from her lips. Her cock pulled back to the point that the tip nearly popped free before slamming forward with tremendous intensity, sending the still-reeling Tigress into a frantic climax that overtook her in a sudden wave.

The yowling continued, and so too did Ivy’s slamming thrusts from above. As Tigress was fucked into a shocking climax her arms laid flat against the bed, her eyes glazed and her tongue hanging from her lips in an expression that could only be described as fucked silly. As Ivy rained down upon her again with those mighty, crashing motions from above she continued to quiver and tremble, caught in a heated loop of desire. Small climaxes continued to rock through her followed by brief moments of respite, only for Ivy to slam deeper once more and make her squeal with yet another. Tigress was folded in half, stuffed with cock, and utterly submissive underneath her lover...and yet she still desired more. Her voice squeaked out as best as it was able, looking up at the towering, sweat-coated, freckled beast fucking her as it did so.

“C...ch...choke...me…”

Under normal circumstances, such a request would’ve made Ivy bark at Sheena for her lewd demands and unusual cravings. She would’ve rolled her eyes and asked if she really had to, and maybe even bartered with her girlfriend and only agreed to do it if Sheena promised they’d have a romantic dinner together. At that moment, however, Ivy was far too lost in the grip of Tigress’ pussy...and her hands almost instantly closed around Tigress’ throat.

A happy noise of strangled glee escaped from Tigress’ lips before Ivy’s grip silenced her, and from there the blonde could do little more than gaze up at the redhead dominating her so thoroughly. The color started to drain from her cheeks as her air was cut off and the strain of Ivy’s fingers digging against her flesh started to take their toll, and yet through it all her excitement bubbled over and she was left spasming in a mindless joy. Tigress didn’t stop cumming the entire time that Ivy choked her, and when the redhead’s own peak started to rumble through her she knew that the intensity would be unlike anything she had ever experienced with her thieving, wicked girlfriend. The mating press between them closed even deeper as Ivy thrust down with ferocious strikes, and each time she hilted herself within Sheena the slender young woman’s pussy squeezed free another squirt of nectar, soaking the sheets below them. Ivy’s balls slapped against Tigress’ rear every time she lunged downward, and when the moment of release finally came the redhead threw every ounce of her weight into her rough-hungry slut, crashing against her like a meteor for one final push.

Ivy’s hands remained locked tight, fingers firm around Sheena’s throat and squeezing her against the mattress with a brutal force. She quivered and tensed with a tremendous climax all her own, her member already forcing the tautly-drawn folds of the thief even tighter against her, her cum releasing in a creamy torrent that flooded that desperate hole. Every muscle in Ivy’s body was strained and stressed as her cream continued to flow, rushing within Tigress’ depths to the point that it began to seep out from between the seam of flesh where she was stuffed so firmly inside.

“Hahh...hahh…” Ivy soon collapsed to her knees in the aftermath, and with a tiny jerk of her hips allowed her cock to pop free of Tigress’ pussy. The meaty length flopped against the blonde’s lap and oozed cum from the tip, forming a tiny puddle just as the overflow from Sheena’s slit leaked against the mattress. The last thing Ivy did was pry her hands away from Sheena’s throat, and as soon as she did the blonde took a deep and sudden breath, trying to reclaim the air she had been denied.

“Ahh...t-that...that...that was…” She wasn’t able to speak much, and soon her voice gave way to a fit of coughing. The color slowly started to return to her cheeks, but for now she was left recovering from the abuse she begged for, all while basking in the heat of a thrilling series of peaks. She didn’t need to finish her statement, for Ivy knew just what she was going to say.

It was the most intense, thrilling sex the pair ever had, and not even the hopeless romantic could deny it. Ivy’s cock twitched with another line of cum escaping her tip and pooling to Tigress’ lap, and she realized upon looking down that...she wasn’t done just yet. Still hard. Still stiff. Still eager for another taste of her thieving, slutty girlfriend.

Normally, Ivy just wanted to cuddle after she fucked Tigress to a point of screeching glee. But this time? Her hand lowered, and she found her fingers drawing tight around the sweat-marked locks of blonde hair possessed by the still-gasping girl.

“Ain’t done with you yet, Sheena.” Ivy growled, and when she started to rise from the bed, began to drag Sheena by the hair in rough, primitive fashion. “Maybe my dick down yer throat will stop you from makin’ such a damn fuss.”

The Heart of the Ocean bounced between Tigress’ breasts as she was pulled to the edge of the bed and her head was forced to dangle off the side. The next thing she knew was the sudden pressure of Ivy’s glistening cock pressing against her gasping lips, and then a swift thrust that sent Ivy’s balls clap to her face and her throat to bulge with the weight of that impressive unit.

Tigress yowled, but she was stuffed too far with dick to make much noise. And it was exactly what the hungry thief craved.

The End.


End file.
